We recently demonstrated that laser microdissection has the advantage of more accurate chromosome targeting and less contamination than needle microdissection. Using a laser to damage the surrounding chromosomes before collection of the target chromosome prevents the coincident picking of non-target chromosomal DNA nearby. The chr9q34 micro-library we generated by laser microdissection followed by PCR applification and cloning contains around 10,000 clones with an average insert size of about 450bp. Compared to our chr9q34 micro-library generated by needle dissection using the same cloning strategy, the laser microdissected library has larger than average insert size and greater coverage of the chromosomal region.